Us et Coutûmes Gay en Vidéo
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Ayant été viré de chez lui par ses parents, Draco Malfoy va devenir le colocataire de Harry et Hermione, tous les deux gay. Son meilleur ami, curieux, veut en savoir plus sur les habitudes homosexuels et va demander quelque chose de fou au blond...


**Us et Coutumes Gay en Vidéo**

•♂•♂•

**Base **: **HP** et défi de **Bluemoon54**

**Disclaimer **: à **JKR** et **Bluemoon54** pour le scénario principal.

**Type** : Hommes qui se papouillent, UA et…. ?

**Nombre de mots** : 4634 selon ff, 4871 selon Word

**Résumé** : Ayant été « viré » de chez lui par ses parents, Draco Malfoy va devenir le colocataire de Harry et Hermione, tous les deux gay. Son meilleur ami, curieux, veut en savoir plus sur les habitudes gays et va demander quelque chose de fou au blond.

**N/a** : J'ai décidé de relever le **défi** de **Bluemoon54** nommé « **vidéo amateur** ». Je sais qu'il a déjà été relevé seulement j'avais posté un message dessus et cela ne gène pas Bluemoon que plusieurs personnes le fassent.

•♀•♀•

**1/8 Chapitres**

Les cartons s'entassaient dans le hall. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, juste ce qu'il possédait plus une valise remplit à rab bor. Moins il serait chargé, mieux cela vaudra. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison qui l'avait accueillie durant plus d'un an.

L'odeur de tabac froid et de poudre à exploser parfumait l'air. Le parquet était toujours aussi taché d'eau ou d'autre produit contribuant à sa corrosion. Le foutoir innommable qu'il régnait était quasi identique à celui qui l'avait reçue, des papiers, schémas en plus ou en moins. Des vêtements s'éparpillaient aux quatre vents. Mais on pouvait aussi trouver des ciseaux à métaux, des bics un peu partout, des règles, des marteaux, des clous. Toutes ses choses avec lequel il s'était habitué à vivre.

Ce qui le choquait le plus était le fait qu'on remarquait à peine la disparition de ses propres affaires. Il avait pourtant tout récupéré le matin même, empaquetant livres, CDs, éléments éléctroménagés, ses affaires de douches, ses draps. Ceux dans lesquels ils dormaient encore cette nuit. Ceux dans lequel ils avaient baisé une dernière fois. Souillé de leur sueur et de leurs semences. Sans amour, avec bestialité. La première fois qu'ils avaient juste du sexe ensemble. Leur façon de se dire adieux.

Sa gorge était sèche. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Fred et lui n'étaient plus rien d'autre que des amis que de quitter cet endroit. Pourtant il ne ressentait plus rien pour son ex petit ami, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils avaient cassé. Le fait que n'y le roux n'y lui ne ressentent encore de sentiments l'un envers l'autre les avaient décidé de «casser ». Et puis le jeune roux était très occupé par la boutique de farce et attrape qu'il tenait avec son frère jumeaux et n'avait pas le temps de prendre soin de son amoureux.

Cela n'avait pas dérangé Harry, du moins au début de leur relation. Puis il s'était lassé de passer après tout le reste mais il s'était laissé faire, Fred se faisant pardonner à l'aide de caresse tendre et passionné.

Le brun secoua la tête, sa légère queue de cheval fouettant son cou. Cette maison qui avait été la sienne durant plus de trois cent soixante-cinq jours n'avait pas été marqué par sa présence, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un coup de vent. Peut être que dans la vie du roux c'était ce qu'il avait été mais il ne regrettait rien. Cela avait été sa première relation à long terme. Sa première expérience de couple et il était heureux qu'elle ait durée si longtemps.

Malgré tout Fred et lui avaient été très proche et complice autant sur le plan relationnelle qu'affectif. Ils avaient passé des bons moments ensemble. Moments, qui pour l'instant, le rendaient mélancolique. Pourtant il était sûr qu'un jour, ils seraient de lointain et joyeux souvenir. Un jour il sourirait en passant à aujourd'hui.

Seulement, pour le moment, il tourna le dos à la pièce principale, se rendant sur le perron de la maison, la porte encore ouverte. Quand le déménageur aura fini de remplir sa fourgonnette de ses cartons, cette porte il la refermera pour e plus jamais la rouvrire, comme une page que l'on tourne et qu'on ne relit jamais.

•♂•♂•

Une main blanche sortit la machine à coudre de son carton, la plaçant sur une longue table d'atelier. Elle avait déjà remplit ses nouvelles caisses de rangement de laine et de tissu soit unes dizaines de boite en plastique pleine à craquées. Il ne lui restait que trois ou quatre cartons à vider tout aussi emplis de chose du même acabit. Il devait en avoir un remplit de perles, dentelles, élastiques ou autres babioles servant à la décoration de ses créations.

Hermione avait toujours adoré les travaux manuels. La couture, le tricot était sa passion. La confection de vêtement sa profession de foi. Elle portait tout ce qu'elle réalisait. Elle étudiait dans une grande école de stylisme.

Le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune créativité. Elle ne savait pas créer ses habits, les dessiner et les réalisés. Elle se contentait de suivre les ordres de ses livres et modèle, avec passion et ingéniosité mais rien de plus.

Mais maintenant elle avait Harry. Elle avait rencontré le jeune homme à son travail- il était serveur dans un bar, alors qu'elle était entrain de déprimé. Sa petite amie du moment l'avait laissé tomber pour un mec, son professeur de design, Severus Snape, la prenait pour son bouc émissaire et elle venait de se taper la moins bonne note de l'école en couture pour avoir trop calquer sur le model donné. Le brun avait essayer de la faire rire en dessinant sur la nappe en papier une BD mettant en scène son horrible professeur et son directeur. Cela avait donné quelque chose d'atrocement… répugnant mais cela avait été tellement bon de se fendre de rire en voyant la figure de Snape, rouge écarlate alors que Dumbledor lui faisait un streep-tease.

C'était les détails que mettait le jeune homme dans les vêtements des deux hommes, la dentelles et les nœuds par exemple sur les dessous affriolant que portaient le vieux Monsieur ou encore le plissé dans les vêtements de nones de Snape.

C'était rapidement devenu son endroit de chute et Harry lui avait à diverses reprises prouvées son tallent. Il était devenu alors son « styliste » attitré. Il dessinait, elle faisait les patrons et les mettaient en forme. Harry avait accepté qu'elle présente ses créations à ses professeurs en se les appropriant, après tout, s'il pouvait l'aider. Ce n'était pas comme i elle allait les vendre sous son nom à elle. Et puis ce n'était qu'un passe temps pour lui, pour elle c'était sérieux et ça, il en était conscient. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle avait toujours très bien réussi en classe, adorant lire et se cultiver. Elle était très réfléchit et intelligente mais bien trop scolaire. Ses parents voulaient qu'elle fasse des études à sa la hauteur de son « talent » pour l'apprentissage. Mais elle avait tenu bon.

Cette passion qu'elle avait pour la couture avait dépassé tout le reste. Elle était parfaitement lucide vis à vis de ses capacités dans cette voie, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer pro, qu'elle est son diplôme ou pas. Elle serait couturière, soit à son compte, soit pour un autre styliste. Mais rien d'autre. Elle ne pouvait s'attendre à rien d'autre.

Hermione poussa un soupire. Ses parents avaient été furieux en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas choisit la voix qu'ils auraient voulu pour elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas jeté dehors, ils ne l'avaient pas ignoré, ils avaient juste arrêté de lui payer son école. Alors elle faisait des retouches pour une boutique de Londres et cela lui bouffait beaucoup de temps mais au moins, elle faisait sa main pour du concret, autre que ses propres habits. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait un appartement dans la citée étudiante, avant. Cela ne coûtait pas trop cher et puis c'était placé à côté de son établissement.

Seulement elle manquait cruellement de place pour réaliser ses projets et autres travaux. De plus, son ex copine, qui l'avait quitté donc pour un mec, logeait dans le même couloir et, même en essayant de l'ignorer, cela faisait mal.

La voir embrasser, rire, sourire à un autre, devant elle, presque chez elle tellement ils étaient discrets et emplit de réserves, sans que cela vienne à l'esprit de l'autre que cela pouvait l'à toucher.

Elle avait vécu un mois ou deux dans cette situation et il était hors de question que cela recommence. Elle voulait pouvoir passer des nuits à coudre ou tricoter sans avoir à supporter leurs cris de rut et autres orgasmes à répétition.

C'était pourquoi elle avait proposé à Harry de partager un appartement avec elle, appartement où ils pourraient vivre libre, avec de l'espace. Un changement d'air.

Harry en avait autant besoin qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Fred, son ex petit ami, et lui venaient de cassé après une relation qui avait duré n sacré bout de temps. Hermione qui avait vu le couple se construire, emménagé ensemble, puis se détruire, était déçue par le roux. Il n'avait pas laissé la moindre chance à Harry de s'établir plus qu'il ne l'était dans leur relation. Il n'était pas assez entier, assez sincère. Évidemment, le brun n'avait jamais voulu rejeter la pierre sur son copain, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté la rupture par accord mutuel. Se faisant jeter avec douceur.

Fred lui avait laissé le temps de se retourné. Les dernières semaines où ils étaient encore considérés comme étant un « couple » avait en fait servi à Harry et Hermione à trouver un appartement où aménager quand le brun devrait quitter la maison de Nothing hill.

Ils en avaient visité plus e vingtaine, passant de monstruosité à palace. Mais c'était seulement la semaine dernière qu'ils avaient trouvé « l'endroit ». Un loft, anciennement atelier de couture justement pour une vieille marque de vêtement.

L'immeuble avait été divisé en trois appartements, un par étage, possédant d'immense bais vitrés donnant sur un petit parc. Il y avait cinq pièces. Trois chambres, un salon-salle à manger et un dressing, assigné à Hermione et donc retransformé. Le tout était déjà meublé dans un style design usine très moderne. Tout les tons étaient blanc ou métallique.

Dès qu'ils étaient tombés dessus, ils avaient eu un véritable coup de foudre. Le prix, assez salé malgré leurs doubles salaires, les avaient fait douloureusement déglutirent. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu le laisser passer.

Alors ils avaient promis à proprio de trouver un troisième colocataire pour complété leur loyer respectif. La vielle dame, tout à fait adorable, avait accepté de bon cœur, leur offrant la somme qui leur manquait pour leur premier mois.

Ils savaient qu'en insistant un peu, ils auraient pu descendre le tarif mais jamais il n'aurait pu faire cela à leur adorable propriétaire. Et puis c'était là une chance extraordinaire. L'immeuble était placé dans la partie opposée du Nothing hill de Fred et donc, relativement près du travail de Harry. Mais surtout, à côté des marchés de tissu de Londres, autant dire le paradis d'Hermione.

De plus ils avaient plus de deux cents mètres carrés pour un prix assez dérisoire, compte tenu de la situation et de la taille de l'appartement. Et puis la luminosité et l'exposition au soleil était absolument parfaite pour la jeune fille, le soleil pénétrant dans « l'atelier » aussi bien en été quand hivers.

La jeune fille poussa un soupire de contentement en admirant sa pièce à elle. Elle était ravie d'avoir cet appartement avec Harry. Elle l'entendit d'ailleurs arriver. Ses déménageurs, son plutôt, il n'avait pas assez de cartons pour en avoir plus d'un, étaient venus ce matin pour déposer ses affaires. Il avait profité de son après-midi pour aller dans un magasin d'ameublement pas cher pour prendre des étagères, car si l'appartement était meublé, il manquait cruellement de commode ou autre meuble pour y ranger des livres ou des CDs. Les placards étaient intégrés aux murs et ils y en avaient juste assez pour y ranger leurs vêtements. De toute façon, Harry aimait exposer ses livres. Il avait prévu de créer un coin bibliothèque dans une partie de l'atelier, aimant le doux bruit des aiguilles qui s'entrechoquent ou la mélodie rythmée de la machine à coudre de son amie.

Il apparu enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte, portant sous ses bras des planches de bois brutes et des attaches. Hermione lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Si elle n'aimait pas autant les filles, elle se jetterait dessus. De toute manière, il était bien trop gay lui-même pour s'intéresser à elle.

Il avait passé un simple pantalon de lin beige et un tee-shirt noir. Ses cheveux corbeaux étaient coiffés en un catogan lâche et désordonné. Ses mèches de jais étaient bourrés d'épis à la racines et partaient dans tout les sens, lui donnant soit un air échevelé, style « mon copain adore passé ses doigts dans ma crinière quand on fait l'amour » ou encore sauvage, style : « Mauvais garçon des forêts qui n'utilise pas de peigne mais qui manie très bien autre chose. »

Cependant Harry était plutôt du style androgyne. Bien qu'assez grand, dans les mètres quatre-vingts, et des épaules légèrement carrées, ses hanches étaient fines et étroites. Son ossature fragile lui donnait un air très fin, presque féminin. Ses muscles étaient pourtant existant, ce qui était flagrant quand il portait des hauts moulant, et ses cuisses fermes.

Il adorait d'habillé, mais faisait rarement cet effort, ayant trop flémarde pour choisir. Et puis il n'aimait pas tellement les habits trop moulants, ou alors seulement quand il sortait en boite, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il sortait avec Fred. Généralement il portait des pantalons en lin, comme à présent, qui étaient séré au niveau de son fessier mais devenait lâche autour de ses cuisses et mollets. Et puis il adorait les tee-shirts, qu'ils soient unis ou pas. Il se sentait bien dedans, à l'aise et il aimait être à l'aise.

Il entra dans la pièce et rendit son sourire à son amie. Il émit un sifflement impressionné quand il vit tout ce qu'elle avait exécuté depuis son départ. Elle avait vidé plus de la moitié de ses cartons alors qu'elle en possédait deux fois plus que lui. Et dire que lui-même mettrait au moins deux mois à vider ses propres bagages, cela le déprimait déjà mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'y changer quoi que se soit, il fonctionnait ainsi et ne faisait rien pour changer. Il n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir de toute manière.

« On peut dire que tu es efficace toi, mon exact opposé. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Un rire clair qui envahi la pièce et enchanta le brun. Il adorait la voir heureuse.

« Tu peux toujours faire des efforts tu sais mon chou, minauda t-elle, une moue délicieuse sur les lèvres qui dénonçait une fréquente pratique.

- Ce mot ne fait malheureusement pas partie de mon vocabulaire, désolé ma puce, déclara le jeune homme sur un ton condescendant.

- Je pense que je pourrais mis faire, dans les limites du supportable évidemment !

- Tu me connais enfin, Hermiiii, tu sais qu'au fond de moi je suis un homme déchiré par sa propre faiblesse. »

Son amie n'en puis plus et éclata de rire. Le brun la suivit rapidement. Cela faisait tellement de bien de décompresser. Il en avait tant besoin.

« On est pathétique nan ? s'esclaffa la brune, déposant au sol l'avant-dernier panier de plastique qu'elle avait, remplit de files.

- C'est ça qui nous rend si extraordinaire Hermione, répliqua Harry avec un sourire suffisant.

- Arrête de faire le pitre et montre moi donc ce que tu as trouvé. »

Les planches étaient belles, non vernis avec des nervures marquées. Les attaches, en métal argenté et donc en accord avec le reste de la décoration, étaient bêtes et simples. C'était de la bonne étagère et il fallait bien ça quand on voyait la collection importante de livre, BDs, mangas et autres bouquins que possédaient à eux deux Harry et Hermione.

« Ça à l'air d'être du solide au moins !

- J'espère bien, grogna le serveur, vu le prix que j'ai déboursé ! J'ai plus d'argent pour ce mois ci. Mort le Harry, totalement.

- Hey, ça finira bien par s'améliorer, tu vera. »

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et caressa son dos d'une façon tranquillisante. Harry déposa sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules fragiles, soufflant. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, se rassurant sur leur choix au contacte rassurant de l'autre. Puis Harry se reprit, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

« Maintenant il faut juste trouver quelqu'un capable de les accrocher aux murs ses étagères ! »

Son amie éclata de rire et lui donna un petit coup sur la tête. Elle repartit vers ses taches, le grondant avec amusement alors que lui, la regardait faire, heureux d'être là.

•♀•♀•

Le soleil, de ses rayons indiscrets, pénétrait dans la petite pièce, chatouillant la peau pâle du blond qui dormait là. Blond qui laissa échappé un grognement de frustration la plus totale. Vers neuf heures c'était ses maudits piafs qui avaient osé le déranger dans son ébauche de sommeil et maintenant, seulement une demi-heure plus tard ! C'était l'astre du jour, cet enmerdeur, qui si mettait. Un autre grognement, tout à fait indigne de sa personne, passa ses lèvres.

En plus d'interdire au soleil de se lever les jours où il faisait grâce matinée avant une heure de l'après-midi, aux oiseaux de hurler leurs tripes avant… de les hurler tout court en faite, il devait absolument dépecer Ron avec un couteau suisse rouillé et du sel vinaigré.

Il se leva difficilement, le corps courbaturé, les os douloureux. Il maudit à nouveau son meilleur ami pour vivre dans ce taudis de vingt mètres carrés et de ne posséder qu'un seul canapé clic-clac !

Alors qu'il posait le pied au sol il se mit à vociférer comme un pauvre diable, venant de s'enfoncer une capsule de bière dans la plante de ce même pied. En plus de vivre dans une cage à lapin, son roux d'imbécile d'ami n'avait aucune idée de la signification du verbe ranger ! Il se traîna alors vers une chaise et s'y posa sans délicatesse aucune. D'un geste brusque, il chassa le bout de métal de sa peau tendre, une cicatrice ronde et dentelée apparaissant petit à petit d'un rouge sanguin.

Ça n'allait pas continuer ainsi ! Aujourd'hui il allait obliger l'homme qui était encore vautré comme une merde ronflante dans le « lit » qu'il venait de quitter, nullement déranger par ses multiples cris, à mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires ! Certes, il n'était pas chez lui, gentiment hébergé par le roux en attendant de trouver mieux – et cela ne devait pas être bien difficile ! – mais il refusait de vivre dans une telle porcherie.

Après avoir passé un peu d'eau sur la légère plaie qu'il s'était faite, il se mit aux cuisines, préparant _son_ petit déjeuné. Et dire qu'il y avait quelques jours seulement, c'était des serviteurs qui lui préparaient son bacon et ses œufs et lui apportaient au lit. C'était avant que cet imbécile de Blaise Zabini s'incruste chez lui.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène. Ses parents étaient en voyages quelque part dans le monde et lui était resté seul, chez lui, avec tout son matériel électronique dernier cri. Il était entrain de s'éclaté avec une vidéo qu'il avait fait de sa prof de son quand l'un de ses camarades avait jeter des souris dans la classe. La qualité de départ n'était pas terrible mais il avait réussit à bien nettoyer l'image, il ne lui restait plus qu'à purger le son et il pourrait aller la mettre, illégalement, sur le site de son université.

Évidemment, Blaise c'était ramené à ce moment là, fermement décider à faire une partie dans la demeure des Malfoy. Sa venue faisait incroyablement chmurger le blond. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne _pourrait pas_ sans débarrasser et que la seule façon de faire en sorte que le jeune noir lui foute la paix était de lui donner la permission de faire ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il ne le dérangeait pas.

Il était ensuite retourné dans ses appartements, tout le premier étage du manoir en faite, et avait mis son casque sur ses oreilles, essayant d'échapper à la musique techno qui faisaient pulser les murs de la vieille bâtisse. Il avait fini par pousser le son de sa vidéo au maximum, ne voulant pas descendre voir ce que les autres faisaient, sachant que s'il le faisait, il devrait rester pour taper la discute à des cons qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Évidemment quand ses parents étaient rentrés le lendemain matin, ils avaient été contents de retrouver leur rez-de-chaussée totalement dévasté par une rêve improvisé. C'était à cause de cela qu'ils avaient craqué. Ils avaient passé beaucoup à leur fil, il suffisait de voir ses appartements et ses installations hight technologies.

Ils lui avaient déclaré que cela suffisait maintenant et qu'à vingt-deux ans, il était temps pour lui de faire son sevrage. Il avait été trop choyé, dorloté et n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Sa petite personne n'était pas le centre du monde, il devait le comprendre !

C'était donc pourquoi, il squoitait, pour le moment chez Ron, qui l'avait gracieusement accueillie dans son studio, et qui le regrettait amèrement à présent. Pas que Draco était quelqu'un de peu soigneux, bien au contraire, il possédait seulement un caractère de cochon quand il s'agissait de ses affaires. Il virait presque maniaque si ses possessions n'étaient pas ordonnées comme il le souhaitait ! Et pour le roux, l'ordre, c'était aussi atroce que d'imaginer la plus jolie fille de sa classe se faire ordonner et porter cette horrible tenue de none. Certains garçons avaient la fantasme de la bonne sœur, pas lui. Il trouvait cela répulsif. Tout comme les fâcheuses manies de Draco.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la bouilloire qui le réveilla. Ce foutu blondinet ne pouvait commencer sa journée sans une bonne tasse de thé et, évidemment, il n'avait _pas_ de bouillotte électrique. Alors évidemment, cet engin de torture, sifflait tous les matins depuis que les parents Malfoy avaient jeté dehors leur fiston.

Il avait bien essayé de convaincre son meilleur ami de se servir d'une casserole, une putain de casserole qui ne crachait pas sa vapeur dans un hurlement frénétique et vengeur ! Mais la bouilloire faisait justement partie des petites manies de Draco, celles qui auraient bien convaincu le jeune Weasley de le lapider.

Malheureusement pour lui, il _appréciait_ réellement son blond d'ami. Malgré sa grosse fortune, son ego surdimensionné et ses manières… Draconiennes, c'était quelqu'un de juste et loyale, de temps en temps, mais aussi un très bon camarade. Ron avait toujours pu compter sur lui, quoi qu'il se soit passé. Oui, il aimait vraiment Draco Malfoy.

Seulement, seulement, il ne pouvait pas le supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept, c'était clairement impossible ! Il avait du mal à comprendre comment faisait certains types de personnes pour arriver à vivre sans rien dire avec leurs amis. Ils ne devaient pas être humains. Après tout, apprécier quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire pouvoir _vivre_ avec ! Et lui ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre avec son meilleur ami, c'était impensable.

C'est pourquoi il décida, tout en se levant avec une grâce infinie digne des plus beau des gorilles, de potasser toutes les annonces de location qui lui tomberaient sous la main. Décision qu'il se confirma mentalement en avisant le petit déjeuné odorant qui se trouvait sur la seule table que comptait son appartement et qui n'était destinée qu'à une seule personne, autrement dit son cuistot.

Il grogna et se saisit violemment de sa petite casserole qui traînait dans le lavabo alors que Draco lui jetait un regard moqueur, mordant dans un épais toaste de marmelade.

•♂•♂•

Ron grognait tout en feuilletant un journal spécialisé dans l'immobilier. Il n'y avait rien là dedans qui pouvait intéresser le blond, rien de rien. Trop petit, pas assez bien exposé, pas dans la bonne partie de Londres, trop loin de son université, trop miteux etc etc… Il était entrain de déprimer sérieusement, perché sur un tabouret dans l'arrière boutique du magasin de ses deux frères aînés.

Il balança le bout de papier relier par agrafes sur le sol et fourra sa tête dans ses mains, l'air bougon. Se fut à ce moment là que Fred entra dans la petite salle et alla s'installer sur le deuxième tabouret. Son cadet avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air fatigué ces derniers temps, déboussolé, de profondes cernes dévorant son visage naturellement pâle.

Il n'était pas bien depuis que son ex était parti de chez lui. Il travaillait moins, était souvent dans la lune. Le Fred rieur et manipulateur qu'il connaissait avait disparu avec la petite étincelle qu'il possédait dans ses yeux bleue.

Il n'avait croisé Harry qu'une seule fois, son frère restant plutôt discret sur ses relation, quelles soient sérieuses ou non. Pourtant le brun lui avait plus. Quelqu'un de très naturel. Il tait agréable de parler avec lui.

Ron n'avait pas compris pourquoi son frère avait cassé. Enfin, pourquoi ils s'étaient séparé d'un commun accord. Ça marchait bien pourtant entre eux. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient en couple et aucuns élément majeur n'était venu entacher leur vie à deux. Mais cela regardait son frère et il ne lui poserait pas de question.

Fred, étonné de voir son petit frère si…. frustré, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de Draco ? Son frangin hocha la tête, approuvant, c'était après tout l'ami d'enfance du roux qu'il lui faisait face. Et bien je lui cherche un logement. »

L'aîné haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ron cherchait un appartement à Draco Malfoy, fils de riche, pourrit d'argent et qui par définition, n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui cherche un endroit pour dormir.

Ron comprenant le cheminement que faisait le cerveau du roux s'expliqua :

« Ses parents, après un épisode assez ridicule, il faut l'avouer, l'ont gentiment lit à la porte, déclarant qu'il était temps, pour lui, de voler de ses propres ailes, avec leur argent en poche. Et depuis il crèche chez moi ! »

C'était évidemment plus clair ainsi. On pouvait compatir du sort de Ronald au vu de ce qu'il leur avait raconté sur le blond. Heureusement pour lui, il avait peut être une solution à son problème.

•♀•♀•

Draco avait été plutôt septique face à l'annonce que lui avait présentée son roux d'ami quand il était rentré de ses cours. Cela lui avait semblé suspect. C'était une annonce bien trop petite, vraiment ridicule, et le prix demandé était risible, surtout pour ce que c'était : un loft dans la partie Nord de Nothing Hill, juste à côté de son université et tout près du quartier chinois, donc un endroit bourré d'électronique !

Oui cela lui avait semblé suspect. Mais Ron semblait « connaître » l'un des deux colocataires et puis, il aurait été bête de cracher sur une telle offre.

Il avait donc prit contacte avec les deux personnes et était tombé sur une jeune fille. Tout avait été arrangé en moins de deux entant donné qu'il pouvait largement avancer trois mois de loyer. Et puis elle était quelqu'un d'énergique et organisé, ce qui avait grandement facilité le tout.

Aujourd'hui il déménageait donc. Après avoir supervisé le transport de ses meubles et cartons il s'était rendu dans son appartement avec sa voiture coupé sport, accompagné de Ron. Il avait de suite comprit qu'il se sentirait bien dans cet environnement, vraiment bien.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, Ron ne pu s'empêcher de siffler. C'était un bâtiment impressionnant, ses bais vitrées et ses murs blancs reflétant la lumière violente du soleil. Il faudrait qu'il voit s'il ne pouvait pas s'incrusté un peu chez le blond, après tout il lui devait bien ça !

Une jeune fille en sorti, habillé d'une robe en laine à la découpe assez spécial, rapidement suivit d'un home brun et assez grand, tout simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean.

Draco se gara sans trop de problème à côté de l'immeuble et sortit de la voiture, ayant saisi son sac sur la plage arrière.

Les yeux d'Hermione et Harry s'écarquillèrent en voyant son seul bagage.

« Tu n'as que ça ? S'exclama la brune, manquant à toute bien séance. »

Un tique nerveux agita les paupières du blond alors qu'un sourire narquois décorait les lèvres de Ron.

« C'est mal connaître les Malfoy mademoiselle, ricana t-il »

Et les deux colocataires comprirent leur douleur quand ils virent deux camions de déménagement débarquer dans leur rue.

•♂•♂•

À suivre….

•♀•♀•

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis


End file.
